Silver Dagger
by wordboy
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Shattered Mirror
1. Default Chapter

"Silver Dagger" Part One: Slightly Off-Center  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat Me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The ejection seat was sinking, dragging her down, and the frelling harness still wouldn't release.  
  
She could feel the cold sink deep into her flesh. She tried to hold her breath, but reflex forced her to exhale. There was pain as water rushed into her lungs.  
  
The cold faded as darkness encompassed her. There was a sense of falling, of letting go…and…  
  
…and then she woke up.  
  
Aeryn's eyes snapped open as she sat up in the bed, just managing to catch herself before she screamed. All right, why would I dream about that, she wondered. Granted, it's the most traumatic thing to ever happen to me, but it's been half a cycle since it happened.  
  
"Why did you do it, Zhaan?" Aeryn shook her head, tossed aside the coverlet and climbed from the bed. "Just a frelling nightmare," she whispered as she started to dress.  
  
Microts later, dressed and feeling somewhat better, Aeryn started from her room. She was at the door when she heard the voice.  
  
"Because I love you. More importantly…Crichton loves you."  
  
Aeryn spun, automatically drawing her pulse pistol and sweeping the chamber with her eyes. Seeing the room empty, she lowered the pistol. A cold shudder began deep inside her body as she recognized the words and the voice.  
  
"Zhaan?" Aeryn took a step back into the room, then closed her eyes and holstered her pistol.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned. "You still made the wrong decision, Zhaan."  
  
Aeryn walked slowly through Moya's corridors, making her way to Command. There was a nagging desire, deep in the back of her mind, to go to the lowest tier, find a dark corner and stay there. In the days since she returned from her unintentional trip to the other universe, Aeryn had felt out of place onboard Moya.  
  
Except for Moya being destroyed and John being a Peacekeeper captain, that universe was right, she thought. I'm dead in that universe. I should be dead here.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I still don't trust them." D'Argo's voice was a low rumble, bordering on anger.  
  
John didn't turn from Command's large window. As he studied the vessel that had blocked their path, he had to admit to himself that he agreed with D'Argo. The ship, which reminded him of Legos assembled in a haphazard fashion, had come out of nowhere and had silently maintained position for over an arn before contacting them.  
  
"You ever seen a ship like that before, D?"  
  
D'Argo stepped up next to John. "Never." He watched the slowly rotating, roughly spherical craft and shook his head. "Maybe Rygel will get some answers."  
  
"What the frell is that?"  
  
John turned and felt a smile crawl onto his face. Seeing Aeryn standing in the door meant there was one less thing he had to worry about. "Aeryn. How do you feel?"  
  
As she walked across Command, Aeryn shrugged. "Still a little weak. What's that?"  
  
"That is a ship of the Rolvarian Nation," D'Argo said. "I've never heard of them before."  
  
"I have. They're isolationists, staying in their own little corner of space." Aeryn leaned on the main console and frowned. "Never saw one of their vessels before. Where did they come from?"  
  
"Moya first picked it up two arns ago. It followed us for a time, staying just within Moya's sensor range, then closed with us. It took up position ahead of Moya and stayed there." John watched Aeryn, noticing the distracted look on her face. "No matter what maneuver Pilot tried, they stayed right off our bow. You sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, John. Really. Has there been any contact?"  
  
"They contacted us half an arn ago, wanting two of us to go over for a dialogue. They were very specific about who they wanted to come over." There was distaste on D'Argo's face. "They wanted Rygel and Jool."  
  
"Rygel and Jool? Why them?"  
  
"Apparently, they feel Interons are highly intelligent, and that Hynerians are extremely honorable." John shrugged at the look of disbelief on Aeryn's face. "They don't trust Nebari, don't like Baniks, and seem to feel Luxans and Sebaceans are only good for cannon fodder. And they didn't recognize me, of course."  
  
Aeryn stared at the ship a microt longer, then turned and started from Command. "We attract them. We must."  
  
John watched her, then looked back at D'Argo. "Nothing to do until the Rygel and Jool Road Show comes back. I'm gonna take a walk on the veranda."  
  
He caught up with Aeryn as she walked into the Central Chamber. "So, you want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Aeryn opened a cabinet and took out a tray of food cubes.  
  
"Nothing, huh. Ever since you came back from that other universe, you've been moody and quiet. What happened over there that you're not telling me?"  
  
"Nothing else happened." Aeryn sat at the table and munched on a food cube. As she lowered her eyes, John could see reluctance. "I don't belong here," she said quietly. "Zhaan should be here."  
  
"What? Aeryn…"  
  
"John, I was dead. Do you understand that? Dead. And because Zhaan felt my life was more important, she sacrificed herself to bring me back."  
  
"And if I hadn't told Pilot to sidetrack to that wormhole, Moya wouldn't have collided with Neeyala's ship. Moya doesn't collide with Neeyala's ship, we make it to the planet Pilot found for Zhaan to regenerate on. If anyone's to blame for Zhaan's death, it's me."  
  
"But if she hadn't brought me back, there wouldn't have been the need to find the planet in the first place."  
  
John shook his head slowly. "We can go round and round with this until we're eligible for Social Security. The point is, you can't spend your time being upset about the past, Aeryn. It'll give you ulcers." John stepped around behind Aeryn and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Zhaan did what she thought was best. It's over. Time to move on."  
  
Aeryn's head lowered. "I can't, John. Not yet."  
  
Their comms buzzed. "John, Aeryn. The transport pod's coming back. Rygel says they have guests."  
  
"All right, D'Argo. We'll meet them down in the hanger."  
  
As they started for the door, John said, "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John and Aeryn reached the maintenance bay as the oversized doors parted. The three Rolvarians, tall humanoids that looked to John to be a cross between a gorilla and an iguana, marched past them without a word, speaking only to Rygel, his throne sled raised up to their shoulders. Jool explained that the situation would be explained in Command.  
  
Stark and Chiana had joined D'Argo in Command. The Rolvarians regarded them with looks that went beyond contempt as they took up position in the center of the chamber, arranged in a loose circle.  
  
The one that was apparently the leader looked around at the assembled crew and frowned. "Dominar, is it necessary the rest of them be here?"  
  
Rygel glanced around and nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, they get upset if I don't include them in the decision making process." He ignored the way John's eyes rolled upward. "This is Somrela, commanding officer of the Dru'fesha, Linelk and Traven, two of his officers."  
  
John took a step forward. "Hello. My name John Cri…"  
  
Jool shook her head slowly. "Don't bother, Crichton. They don't care who you are."  
  
"Well, that isn't very hospitable. What do they want?"  
  
Jool glanced back at Rygel, who nodded. "It appears we've accidentally crossed over into their territory."  
  
"Oh, of course we did. I mean, they went out of their way to put up No Trespassing signs. So, what do we do to correct this?" Jool looked uncomfortable and again glanced at Rygel.  
  
Rygel, for his part, looked impassive. "We must travel to the nearest Rolvarian base in order to negotiate our passage through their space."  
  
"Fine," D'Argo said. "Just tell Pilot where to go, and we'll…"  
  
Somrela shook his head. "No. We will travel in our ship. Dominar Rygel, honorable Joolushka, and you." He waved a long arm at John. "You will travel with us, also."  
  
Chiana chuckled quietly. "And what do you expect the rest of us to do until you get back?"  
  
Somrela smiled, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "The rest of you? Quite simply, I expect the rest of you to die."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Silver Dagger Part 2

"Silver Dagger" Part Two: Trust Me!  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Somrela looked around Command, apparently unconcerned by the Qualta blade and two pulse pistols that were suddenly aimed at him and his two officers.  
  
"Dominar, is there a problem?" He sounded on the verge of laughter.  
  
"You tell us, Mighty Joe Young," John said, his pistol never wavering. "We don't like strangers coming onboard and making threats."  
  
What sounded like a cross between a cough and a belch came from Somrela. "Threats?"  
  
Aeryn moved away from John's side, to better cover the third of the Rolvarians. "It's not a good idea to come onboard someone's ship and tell them that you expect them to die."  
  
Jool waved her hands at John and Aeryn. "No! Lower your weapons! The Rolvarians have a…unique outlook."  
  
"A unique outlook?" D'Argo shifted position slightly, covering the three tall aliens. "Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Of course, you yotz!" Rygel floated down and took up position in front of D'Argo. "It's only a saying! A figure of speech!"  
  
"A figure of speech?"  
  
"Why, yes." That was Traven, one of the officers. "We accept the inevitability of death, that it can come at any time. To say we expect you to die is to say we expect you to wait."  
  
Chiana stared at the three Rolvarians. "Would you be insulted if I said that made no sense?"  
  
Travel smiled. "I'm sure your limited perception has trouble with many higher concepts, little Nebari."  
  
Chiana stared to complain, but Stark put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Don't bother," he said.  
  
John lowered his pulse pistol and shook his head. "Save me from holier- than-God aliens. Okay, so me, Rygel and Jool have to travel with you three to one of your bases to negotiate…what? Passage through your space? The exact layout of your borders so we don't have to go through this again?"  
  
"Linelk and I will be traveling to our base. Traven will remain here to ensure you do not encroach any further into our territory. This is the best way to handle this rather uncomfortable situation. Trust me."  
  
D'Argo lowered his Qualta blade, a disgusted look on his face. On the other side of Command, Aeryn holstered her pulse pistol.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better," she muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John was pulling on his black duster when he heard Aeryn's voice.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure, but I don't see us having a choice." John checked his pulse pistol. "That ship's not going to get out of our way unless we go with them."  
  
"And if Somrela's lying?"  
  
John turned to Aeryn, looked into her dark eyes and fought back the mistimed desire to reach out, pull her close and kiss her. "Well, if things go pear-shaped…"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry. It's slang. If things go wrong, at least you have D'Argo, Chiana and Stark to help you. Who do I have with me? Sparky and the debutante." A look of dismay crossed John's face. "God, that sounds like a bad UPN sitcom. Wait, that's redundant…"  
  
Aeryn frowned. "John, you're making less sense than usual."  
  
"Sorry. Momentarily homesick." John stepped out of his room and started down the corridor, Aeryn beside him. "Look, keep an eye on Traven. If things go bad, well, do what you have to."  
  
They found Rygel, Jool, Somrela and Linelk waiting patiently by the travel pod. The other Rolvarian, Traven, was staring at John's module.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here." Rygel sounded more officious than usual. "Don't you know it's not good to keep guests waiting?"  
  
"Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" John watched Traven lean into his module's cockpit. "Hey, Curious George! Don't touch." John frowned when he noticed several large crates that had been placed near the workbench. "Where did those come from?"  
  
"Those are supplies for Traven. We do not want to risk contamination by ingesting what you call food and drink."  
  
Aeryn shook her head slowly. "Take care of yourselves." She hesitated a moment, then held out a hand to John. He took it gently and smiled. "We'll talk when you get back."  
  
"Yeah. See you then." John watched Aeryn lead Traven from the maintenance bay as the doors closed.  
  
"Are the two of you a pair," Linelk asked.  
  
John shrugged. "Depends on the day of the week. Are you sure they're going to be all right while we're gone?"  
  
Somrela nodded. "Of course. Under Traven's watchful eye, they are under the best of care. Trust me." He and Linelk started up into the transport pod.  
  
As he floated by, Rygel said, "Trust is a good thing, Crichton. You might try it sometime."  
  
As Rygel disappeared into the pod, Jool asked, "Are your people always so paranoid?"  
  
John sighed. "It's not paranoia, Jool. It's just…on my planet, there are several ways of saying frell you. One of them is trust me." He looked grim as he started into the pod.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After leaving Traven in the Central Chamber (to the annoyance of D'Argo), Aeryn went to the terrace. She still wanted to be alone, but there was the sudden need to talk. She sighed. I need to talk to John, but he's leaving with the Rolvarians. He wanted to talk, but I pushed him away. Again. Stupid!  
  
Aeryn stared at the Rolvarian ship. Barely visible against it, the transport pod searched out and apparently found a docking port. Slowly, the Rolvarian ship moved away.  
  
When it was out of sight, Aeryn sighed again and sat on the floor. After a microt, she lay back and stared through the terrace's clear canopy. She stared at the peaceful stars, then closed her eyes.  
  
She was starting to fall asleep when she heard Pilot's voice. "Officer Sun?"  
  
"Yes, Pilot."  
  
"Can you come here, please? We may have a problem."  
  
Aeryn's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "A problem?"  
  
"Moya's internal sensors are picking up several anomalous energy readings. If you could…"  
  
"I'll be right there." Aeryn stood, started for the door, but stopped and looked back at where the Rolvarian ship had been.  
  
"Watch your back, John," she whispered and left the terrace.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Silver Dagger Part 3

"Silver Dagger" Part Three: Bad To Worse!  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat Me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Moya was coming apart at the seams, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He followed Aeryn as she ran through the corridors, barely keeping ahead of the explosions that were cascading through the Leviathan. Her left arm hung useless at her side, the wound to her shoulder ugly and bleeding. The cut on her forehead was probably not as bad as it looked.  
  
She didn't break stride as she ran into Pilot's den, but she did stop just inside the door, her pulse pistol coming up. In front of Pilot stood the Rolvarian. He had Chiana by the neck, holding her up off the floor. In his other hand was some kind of device.  
  
Aeryn yelled, demanding Traven release Chiana and deactivate the device. Traven regarded her coolly, then looked at Chiana and tossed her aside like a rag. Chiana missed the edge of the landing and fell. Aeryn blocked out Chiana's fading scream and began to shoot. Traven took the first few shots, laughed and released the device.  
  
Aeryn watched the device fall, knowing she'd failed Pilot, that she'd failed Moya…she'd failed them all.  
  
She looked up at Pilot and saw forgiveness in his eyes.  
  
"Frell…"  
  
There was a very bright light and a very loud noise…and…  
  
…and John Crichton woke up screaming.  
  
For many long microts, John sat still, waiting for his heart to slow down. He took many deep breaths and looked around.  
  
The platform he had fallen asleep on was in the center of the small chamber Somrela said he could use. The rest of the chamber was bare, stark white in color. Who's the decorator, his tired mind babbled.  
  
"I don't need nightmares right now." John wiped sweat from his eyes, looked up and wasn't surprised to see Scorpius standing in front of him. "Do you have something useful to provide, Harv, or are you just going to stand there looking ghoulish?"  
  
"Have you thought about why the Rolvarians wanted the crew separated?" Scorpius sat next to John and waited for him to answer. "Oh, come on, John. It was just a nightmare…for now."  
  
"Well, they don't like Sebaceans, Luxans, Nebari and Baniks. They love Interons and Hynerians. And I'm a mystery to them. As they see it, the inferior on one ship, the superior with them."  
  
"But for what reason? And why leave one of their people onboard Moya? It's all there in front of you, John. You'll find it."  
  
"Crichton! Was that you screaming?" Rygel hovered in the door of the chamber.  
  
"I had a nightmare, Sparky. Are you certain we can trust the Rolvarians? I have a really bad feeling about the one we left on Moya."  
  
"I most certainly do trust them. At least they know how to treat royalty. It's been too long since I received the respect I deserve."  
  
"When the parade? Look, Ryg, all I'm saying is that maybe we shouldn't just do what they want."  
  
"What do you suggest? Taking the ship?"  
  
"No. All I'm saying is that we should keep our eyes open. Why not talk to Somrela, see if you can find out what Linelk's supposed to do. Just to be safe. Can you do that, Sparky?"  
  
"I still think you're being paranoid. Why should they want to hurt us? It's just a misunderstanding that will be cleared up quickly."  
  
"Wars have been started over simple misunderstandings. Sparky, just humor me. Okay? I'd like to make sure we have a ship to go back to."  
  
Rygel looked like he was about to protest again, but simply shook his head. "All right, Crichton. But if you're so concerned about Moya, why didn't you stay behind?"  
  
John shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't think again. Times like this, I wish there were two of me."  
  
"Oh please! The universe can barely tolerate one of you." Still shaking his head, Rygel left the chamber.  
  
John ran his fingers through his hair and whispered, "Watch your back, Aeryn."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pilot's four arms danced over his console, performing more tasks than Aeryn thought possible for one being. "The energy readings are in the maintenance bay."  
  
Aeryn looked back at D'Argo and saw her own concern reflected on his face. "Can you tell the source of the readings?"  
  
"I am still analyzing the readings, D'Argo, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would say it was some form of weaponry."  
  
"The Rolvarians left some crates in the maintenance bay. Somrela said they were supplies for Traven, food and drink because he can't risk contamination." Aeryn turned over possibilities. "Has Traven done anything suspicious yet?"  
  
"No. He was just sitting in the Central Chamber, staring out the windows. It's almost like he's in a trance. I left Stark with him." D'Argo began to pace. "How do you want to handle this?"  
  
Aeryn leaned against Pilot's console. "D'Argo, go back to Linelk. See if you can find out what his orders are. I have a feeling there's more to this than we've been told."  
  
"What if he wants to leave?"  
  
"Stay with him. Just keep him away from the maintenance bay. Chiana, get down there and see if you can open the crates. I want to know what's in them. I'll join you in a few microts."  
  
Both D'Argo and Chiana looked grim as they left Pilot's den. Aeryn sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. Why do I feel as if things are starting to slip out of control, she wondered.  
  
Aeryn felt a smile creep onto her face when she felt a claw gently touch her shoulder. "Is everything all right, Officer Sun?"  
  
Aeryn touched Pilot's claw. "I suppose everything is as well as can be expected, Pilot. It's just that, lately, I've been thinking that I don't belong here anymore. I keep thinking that Zhaan made the wrong choice when she brought me back."  
  
Pilot's head dipped slightly. "Moya and I also miss Zhaan. However, we are also happy that you are here. Perhaps it would be best to simply move on and not dwell on the past. It's impossible to change it, so there is no reason to dwell on what might have been."  
  
Aeryn turned to Pilot and smiled. "You're very wise, Pilot."  
  
Aeryn's comm chirped and D'Argo's angry voice was heard. "Aeryn! Linelk's gone! I found Stark unconscious in the Central Chamber, but that frelling Rolvarian is gone!"  
  
"Where would he go? Where would I go?" Aeryn's eyes went wide. "Oh, frell! The maintenance bay! D'Argo, get to the maintenance bay!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They found the maintenance bay deserted, the two crates open and empty. There was no sigh of Linelk or Chiana, except for a few drops of deep blue blood near the workbench.  
  
Surprised at the concern he felt, D'Argo growled, "Chiana's blood. He has her and equipment that may be weaponry."  
  
Aeryn looked into the crates again. "D'Argo, if you had to disable a Leviathan, where would you go?"  
  
"Disabled permanently? I'd probably go to Pilot's den. Moya would be nearly impossible to control without Pilot, and a sizeable enough explosion there could kill her."  
  
They exchanged grim looks and ran from the maintenance bay.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo burst into Pilot's den, weapons drawn. They found Linelk leaning over Pilot's console. Chiana lay still at his feet, an ugly gash on her left leg.  
  
Aeryn started forward, her pulse pistol never wavering. "Move away from Pilot now!"  
  
Linelk turned. A long, cylindrical device now hung from his shoulder. In one hand he held some kind of device. "Ah, the Sebacean and the Luxan. I would suggest you lower your weapons."  
  
D'Argo growled, "I was about to tell you the same thing."  
  
"That would be ill-advised." Linelk held the device out for them to see. "Can you guess what this is, Sebacean?"  
  
Aeryn took a step forward. The device was cylindrical, with several small indicators and what looked like a lever or switch. A sense of dread came over her. "It's a death switch. You release it and something unpleasant happens."  
  
"Unpleasant? Yes, I suppose that's one way of saying it. You, Pilot, tell them what I've given you."  
  
Pilot glanced down then made eye contact with Aeryn. "He has placed several large explosive devices around me and my console. According to Moya's sensors, if the explosives are detonated, they would succeed in killing Moya."  
  
"And us along with her." D'Argo tightened his grip on the Qualta blade.  
  
"Yes, we shall die gloriously. The Silver Dagger has arrived!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Silver Dagger Part 4

"Silver Dagger" Part Four: Pear-Shaped!  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat Me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question sounded quietly in Pilot's den, sounding both confused and angry. The only answer was what sounded like coughing, but could have been laughter.  
  
Aeryn took a cautious step forward, her pulse pistol never wavering from Traven. D'Argo stepped up next to her, his Qualta blade ready to fire.  
  
"Why did you do it," Aeryn demanded. "What did we do to bring this on?"  
  
Standing in front of Pilot, Traven stood calmly, apparently perfectly at ease with the situation. "To answer your second question first, you did nothing. You're mentally incapable of doing anything of consequence. As for why, how else would you handle inferiors who violate your borders?"  
  
"It was an accident. We were unaware of our trespassing into your space."  
  
Traven dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes. Dominar Rygel said as much. I do believe him, just as I believe Joolushka. I don't trust that other one, Crichton, but that was not my decision to make. As for my actions here, think of it as removing weeds from a garden. We remove what inferiors we can, to make the universe a better place."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Why yes, we have. You'd be surprised how many inferiors we've weeded out." Traven glanced back at Pilot, then down at Chiana. "I think I'll keep the Nebari with me. Make a move against me and she dies." To drive home his point, Traven held up his free hand. Long, bony claws sprouted from the back of his hand. "And I can assure you, it will be painful."  
  
Aeryn glanced at D'Argo, then started backing out of the den. "If you harm either of them, it will be the last thing you do."  
  
"A threat, Sebacean?"  
  
"I don't make threats." Aeryn holstered her pulse pistol and marched from the den.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Stark was staggering out of the Central Chamber as Aeryn and D'Argo stormed by. "What happened? What's going on?" He saw the grim looks on their faces and frowned. "That good?"  
  
"Traven has taken Chiana and Pilot hostage," D'Argo growled. "He has enough explosive to destroy the den and probably kill Moya."  
  
Stark's single eye widened. "Oh, that's not good."  
  
Aeryn lead them into Command. "You have a keen grasp of the obvious, Stark." She looked around quickly and went to a side console. "Apparently, because they think we're inferior, the Rolvarians feel that it's their duty to remove us." Aeryn looked over the console and began tapping in commands.  
  
"They think we're inferior, and they want to kill us? Don't they have it backward?"  
  
D'Argo joined Aeryn at the console. "Why don't you go ask him about it, Stark? No, wait. That'll only antagonize him." He leaned against the console and watched Aeryn work.  
  
Above the console, a hologram of Pilot's den and the tiers below sprang to life. She studied it then began to enter more instructions. Several points of color appeared. Aeryn leaned close and studied the rotating image. "Here's Chiana, Traven and the explosives. Now, if we don't do anything, Traven will eventually release the death switch and set off the explosives."  
  
"And if we make a move against him, he kills us now. We're frelled no matter what we do."  
  
"No, I refuse to accept that." Aeryn continued to study the hologram. "There has to be a way."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Despite the pain in her leg, Chiana climbed onto Pilot's console. She considered the cut on her leg and the blue blood that stained her clothing. "You know, I try and I try and I try. Why do I always attract trouble?"  
  
Pilot nodded slowly. "Moya has wondered the same thing. Ever since escaping from the Peacekeepers two and a half cycles ago, we seem to have become a magnet for trouble. Still, it has been interesting."  
  
Chiana considered Pilot a moment then brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Interesting. Not the word I would have picked, but…" She stopped as Traven approached.  
  
"You have nothing to fear. When the time comes, it will be quick. You will feel nothing."  
  
"Is that supposed to make us feel better?"  
  
Pilot shook his head. "Your sympathy is reassuring. However, I am more concerned about the rest of the crew. Setting off these explosives, killing Moya, will…"  
  
"We are only doing what is necessary to improve the quality of life. Why do you all find that so hard to accept?"  
  
Pilot's head tilted to one side. "Moya has a question for you. You seem to feel that Chiana, D'Argo, Officer Sun and Stark are inferior to you. Do you feel that way about Moya?"  
  
Traven seemed taken aback by the question. "Leviathans have their uses, but the loss of one is of no real consequence to me."  
  
Something attracted Chiana's attention. It sounded to her like slow, quiet footsteps. The sound was so faint, she almost doubted that she'd heard it. She glanced down quickly, hoping to spot the source, but didn't see anything out of place.  
  
One tier below, Aeryn aimed her pulse pistol at the ladder way, expecting to see Traven start down. When nothing happened, she relaxed and holstered the pistol. She thought, That's right, nothing happening down here, nothing to see. She looked over at Stark, who was checking the other ladder. Possibilities were turning over in her mind, just starting to come together as a plan.  
  
Stark backed away from the ladder and nodded. His ladder was also clear.  
  
Aeryn nodded and tapped her comm. "D'Argo," she whispered. "We're on the tier below Pilot's den, near the neurocluster. The ladder ways are clear. I have an idea." Aeryn exchanged a look with Stark then started from the neurocluster.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Silver Dagger Part 5

"Silver Dagger" Part Five: You're Doing What…?  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat Me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jool leaned into the small chamber where Linelk worked. "Hello."  
  
Linelk turned, and Jool thought she saw suspicion in the Rolvarian's eyes. "Yes, honorable Joolushka. Are you enjoying your stay with us?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's very interesting. It's nice to be back on a ship that's not falling apart or colliding with anything. And it's nice to finally be treated with respect." Jool began to pace around the compartment, curiously eyeing the consoles that lined the walls. In the back of her mind was the request Crichton had made.  
  
"You are not treated in a respectful manner onboard the Leviathan?"  
  
Jool shrugged and stopped at Linelk's side. "They have their moments. Would you mind it I asked you a few questions?"  
  
"Of course not. The pursuit of knowledge is always to be encouraged. What would you like to know?"  
  
Jool felt uncomfortable for a moment. This is ridiculous, she thought. These people haven't done anything to threaten us. Crichton's just being paranoid.  
  
John's words came back to her. "…on my planet, there are several ways of saying frell you…one of them is trust me."  
  
Jool bit her lip. "Could you tell me what Traven could be doing back on Moya?"  
  
"He is taking care of them, of course. He is a Silver Dagger. It is what he's trained to do."  
  
"Oh. So he's just making sure Moya doesn't move any farther into your space."  
  
Linelk considered for a microt then nodded. "There is no concern about that."  
  
"Of course not. Aeryn and D'Argo may be more prone to shoot first, but…"  
  
"Well, with both the Pilot and the Leviathan dead, there really is no chance of them doing anything."  
  
Jool stared, not believing what she'd heard. "What did you say?"  
  
"A Silver Dagger is a specially selected officer who is expected to lay down his life eliminating inferiors. It's the best way, Joolushka. Otherwise, the inferiors will breed and reduce the quality of life for all of us."  
  
"Oh…well, I can see that." Jool began to back out of the chamber. "Just out of curiosity, what'll happen to us?"  
  
"Once we arrive at our base, you'll be given transport to anyplace you wish. I'm not certain, but I believe Somrela wishes to keep Crichton for study, since we don't know his species."  
  
"He's a very independent sort. He has a mind of his own. Well, thank you. I'll talk to you later, Linelk." Jool turned and tried hard not to run from the chamber.  
  
Linelk watched her leave then reached for his console. "Somrela, we may have problems."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"…so I'm certain you understand, Dominar, that those inferior to us must be controlled. If they're not controlled, then they'll be free to degrade everything they come in contact with and bring down the quality of life in general."  
  
From where his throne sled hovered in the center of the small chamber, Rygel watched Somrela work. Though he still thought John was a paranoid yotz, Rygel had to admit to himself that something about the Rolvarian's demeanor was beginning to disturb him. He was beginning to think that Somrela was holding something back or hiding something.  
  
"That's to be expected," Rygel said, keeping his voice carefully neutral. "Everyone below you should be held under tight control or else there's chaos. I've always felt that is one of our main problems onboard Moya. We tend to try and deal with situations by committee. More often than not, we end up arguing with each other."  
  
Somrela nodded. "Yes. That can be inconvenient. But soon, your problems onboard the Leviathan will be over."  
  
"Over? What do you mean, over?"  
  
"Well, once Traven carries out his orders and kills the Pilot and the Leviathan…"  
  
"What…?"  
  
Angry footsteps preceded John's voice. "Yo, Sommie!"  
  
Somrela turned from his console and regarded John. "Yes, Crichton? What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Not a whole helluva lot. Just the third Stooge having orders to blow up Moya. That's not a good way to win friends and influence people."  
  
Somrela stared at John and looked disappointed. "Perhaps I as wrong about you. Since your species is unknown to us, I assumed you were intelligent. But you're no better than the Sebacean female."  
  
John stared at Somrela, his hand beginning to drift toward his pulse pistol. "Okay, let's look at this. I can probably see why you don't like Sebaceans, Luxans, Nebari and Baniks. Hell, I wonder about Stark sometimes. But what about Pilot and Moya? You want to kill a creature whose only sin is to have us as a crew? And what about Pilot?"  
  
"The Leviathan is a beast of burden. I question those who say they are intelligent. As for its pilot…he is linked to the Leviathan and shares its fate in all things. Why not in this?"  
  
"Thought that's what you'd say. Rygel, you and Jool get to the transport pod. Get it ready for launch. I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Crichton…"  
  
"Move! And watch out for Linelk." As Rygel and Jool left, John took a cautious step forward. "Now, Fuzzy, get on the comm and call Moya. Tell Traven to stand down."  
  
Somrela stared. "All right." His eyes darted quickly to one side as he turned back to his console.  
  
The hair on the back of John's neck stood. He spun, drew his pulse pistol and fired. Behind him, Linelk dropped to the deck, clutching his wounded knee. John turned back as bony claws sprang from the back of Somrela's hands."  
  
"Whoa! Yo, Wolverine! Put 'em away! Guess you're not going to call Curley, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you insist." John started shooting, sweeping the consoles that ringed the chamber with pulse blasts. "That should keep you busy. Don't try to follow us." As he backed out of the chamber, John tapped his comm. "Rygel, I'm coming."  
  
As he started running down the corridor, John tried to keep himself from expecting the worst.  
  
He failed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn looked around Command, getting her thoughts together. The plan she had come up with, and refined with D'Argo, didn't fill her with optimism. She could see many ways it could go wrong, so many ways it could fail.  
  
It's the best we could come up with, she thought. Is this what you meant by pear-shaped, John?  
  
Her comm buzzed. "Aeryn, we're almost ready. Stark's in place. I'm almost there."  
  
"All right, D'Argo. I'm on my way." Aeryn quickly checked her pulse pistol then picked up her pulse rifle from the chart table.  
  
Aeryn stopped at the door and looked around. She gently placed a hand against the wall. "Don't worry, Moya. I won't let anything happen to Pilot. I won't fail you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED 


	6. Silver Dagger Part 6

"Silver Dagger" Part Six: When The Dren Hits The Air Motivator!  
  
Time: Between Different Destinations and Eat Me, not long after "Shattered Mirror"  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chiana lay back on Pilot's console and stared at the far off ceiling. Though she would have never admitted it to Pilot or anyone else, she was beginning to feel hopeless. It had been at least two arns since she'd heard someone rummaging around on the tier below Pilot's den. Since then, nothing.  
  
She glanced at Pilot, who was passively watching Traven pace. "You're making Moya nervous," he said.  
  
Traven turned. "I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you. What did you say?"  
  
"Your pacing, it's making Moya nervous."  
  
"The Leviathan is nervous? Impossible. It's just a ship. How can it be nervous?"  
  
Chiana sat up. "A ship? Yeah, a ship. A living ship." As Traven dismissed her with a wave, Chiana leaned forward. "What? Just because a being doesn't have arms, legs and a head it can't be alive?"  
  
"The Leviathan is only a ship! It is not alive!"  
  
"Really? How many ships do you know of that have given birth?" Traven stared, apparently not believing her. "Ever hear of Talyn?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should get out more."  
  
"Talyn is a hybrid," Pilot said. "A Leviathan gunship. Being young, he is more impulsive than Moya, more prone to strike. Particularly with Crais as his captain. If you harm Moya, it would be safe to say that Talyn would hunt you down."  
  
"Should I be concerned?"  
  
"Talyn leveled a Shadow Depository."  
  
Surprise drifted across Traven's face. "That actually happened? I believed it just a story."  
  
"Now, it really happened. We were there. Aeryn and D'Argo were actually inside the Depository when it came down."  
  
Traven stared at them then stepped away, shaking his head.  
  
Chiana was about to continue, but Pilot stopped her with a gentle touch. She turned to him, then followed his gaze down. Chiana frowned and leaned forward. Several DRDs were working on the explosives, gently digging into them.  
  
"Pilot, what are they doing?"  
  
Pilot glanced at Traven, then whispered, "According to Moya, the DRDs are trying to disable the detonators. It would appear Officer Sun has a plan."  
  
"Should I be concerned?"  
  
"Be ready."  
  
The den's main door swung open and Stark stepped in. He looked around. "Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over Moya for you!"  
  
"What do you want, Banik?" Traven sounded disgusted. "I have neither the time or the will to explain my actions to you."  
  
"No, no, no, no! I don't want an explanation. I want to help you pass over!"  
  
"Pass over?"  
  
"Yeess! We're all about to die! I can help you pass beyond! I've already helped Aeryn and D'Argo. I'm Stykera; I can ease your journey."  
  
"Ease my journey? Do you mean my journey to death? Unnecessary. I do not fear death, and I do not believe in an afterlife."  
  
"You don't? Then what do you have to look forward to at the moment of death…"  
  
Chiana watched Start rant and lead Traven away from the console. "He's finally lost it. He's completely fahrbot. We're dead."  
  
Pilot looked up at her then tilted his head to the right. Slowly, Chiana turned and saw a tall shadow slip in through one of the side doors. She watched for a microt then looked down. She could hear someone – Aeryn – making her way across the lower tier. Chiana looked back at Pilot and saw her own growing concern reflected on his face.  
  
Across the den, Traven apparently had enough of Stark. He growled something that sounded vaguely obscene and knocked Stark aside with a sweep of one arm. Traven raised the cylindrical device that hung from his shoulder and aimed for Stark.  
  
Chiana started to stand and was about to call out to D'Argo. Motion from either side of the den stopped her. Chiana watched for a microt, her jaw hanging open.  
  
"What the frell…"  
  
DRDs began to file out of access ways, forming lines behind Traven. Chiana felt her eyes go wide as she realized all the DRDs had their micro-pulse cannons raised. She watched Traven glance back at them, apparently amused. He touched one end of his cylinder and seemed to waver for a microt.  
  
Movement on the other side of the console attracted Chiana's attention. Aeryn looked out from behind the console. She watched Traven, then touched one of Pilot's arms. She handed him her pulse rifle then pointed at Chiana.  
  
As he passed the rifle, Pilot whispered, "We may have a problem, Officer Sun."  
  
"I don't want to hear about any more problems today, Pilot. What is it?"  
  
"Traven has activated something on his device. The internal sensors are picking up an energy field surrounding him. Perhaps it is some kind of defensive shield."  
  
"Well, that's just excellent, Pilot." Aeryn looked toward D'Argo and nodded. "All right. We're probably only going to get one chance at this."  
  
Chiana shifted position on the console. "Then why are we sitting here talking about it?"  
  
"Right. Chiana, you protect Pilot. D'Argo and I will take care of Traven." Aeryn took a deep breath, readied herself and tapped her comm. "Now, D'Argo."  
  
Aeryn stood as D'Argo stepped from the shadows. She raised her pulse pistol and took aim. "Traven!"  
  
The Rolvarian turned. He glanced again at the DRDs, the looked from D'Argo to Aeryn. "I expected you to make a foolishly heroic stand such as this."  
  
D'Argo said, "Deactivate the explosives. Otherwise this will get ugly."  
  
"Uglier than you, Luxan?" D'Argo's only response was an angry growl.  
  
Aeryn took a step forward. "You have one chance, Traven. Deactivate the explosives and stand down. There is no need for violence."  
  
Traven looked surprised. "You want to find a non-violent way to end this? How very intelligent of you, Sebacean. Too bad it came to you too late." He held out the death switch. "May you find peace." Traven smiled broadly, opened his hand and released the death switch.  
  
There was a moment of silence that lasted an eternity.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jool's incessant tapping was beginning to grate on John's nerves.  
  
"Will you for God's sake stop with the tapping!"  
  
In her seat next to John, Jool flinched like she'd been hit. "Will you calm down, Crichton!"  
  
John glanced down at the transport pod's controls. "I'll relax when we're back on Moya and starbursting away from here." Calm down, John, he thought. Whatever Traven tries, you know Aeryn and D'Argo will handle it.  
  
Movement at the front of the cockpit attracted John's attention. Looking up, he saw Rygel's throne sled drift by the forward console. "Sparky, fire up the sensors. Try and get a lock on Moya."  
  
As he started to work, Rygel shook his head. "Why would they want to destroy Moya? It was a minor infraction. It's a bit of an extreme reaction."  
  
John couldn't keep a smile from his face. "Yeah, well, people with delusions of grandeur are all over the place, Ryg."  
  
Rygel glanced back at John and muttered something under his breath. He tapped the controls and watched information fill a secondary screen.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A microt later, the silence was broken by Stark.  
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
From where she stood on Pilot's console, Chiana looked around. "If this is the afterlife, I want to go back. No offense, Pilot."  
  
Traven frowned. "Oh my, how inconvenient. How did you manage to do this?"  
  
Aeryn exhaled, relieved. "Well, you know those DRDs. Industrious little creatures."  
  
"What?"  
  
D'Argo began to approach Traven. "If you're going to use explosives, perhaps you should make sure the detonators can't be tampered with. Now, put that thing down…"  
  
Traven considered. "Well. It appears I must do this the hard way." He brought up the cylinder, touched another part of its surface and began to fire.  
  
Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana began to return fire, but the pulse blasts simply splashed across the energy field that surrounded Traven. The Rolvarian laughed and turned his weapon toward the DRDs. The service drones began to scurry away, trying to avoid Traven's blasts, but several were hit, exploding in showers of sparks and debris.  
  
As Aeryn watched, Traven flinched as he was hit by debris. She thought, Pulse blasts aren't getting through, but debris from exploding DRDs is? Aeryn considered her pulse pistol and frowned. Maybe…  
  
Quickly, Aeryn tapped a control on the side of her pistol. As the weapon began to hum, she called out, "D'Argo! Cover me!" Aeryn took a moment to register the confused look on D'Argo's face as she rushed toward Traven.  
  
As soon as he saw her approach, Traven swung his weapon around. Aeryn dodged quickly, dove over the DRDs and rushed forward. The pistol's hum had become a loud shriek. Aeryn glanced at it and let a grim look cross her face. "Traven! Catch!" She tossed the pistol, turned and started running. "Down!"  
  
Instinctively, Traven caught the shrieking pistol. He glanced at it and frowned. "Oh my…"  
  
The den rocked as the pistol exploded.  
  
Aeryn staggered as the shockwave struck her. She slammed into Pilot's console then turned and looked back at where Traven once stood. There wasn't much left of the Rolvarian.  
  
"Never stand next to an overloading pulse pistol," she muttered.  
  
D'Argo came up next to her. "And what would you have done if that hadn't worked?"  
  
Aeryn looked up at him. Good question, she thought. "Improvised," she said quietly.  
  
"Pilot!"  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo turned at the sound of Chiana's panicked voice. There were two wounds on Pilot's chest, near his left arm. His eyes were closed and his head tilted forward.  
  
Aeryn scrambled onto the console and began to examine the wounds. They didn't look serious, but she wasn't a medic. "Pilot? Pilot, can you hear me?"  
  
Pilot took a deep breath and his head came back up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aeryn. "Did we survive? Ah!" He winced as he tried to move his arm.  
  
Aeryn felt herself relax and she gently caressed his cheek. "It worked about as well as the rest of our plans."  
  
"And we still survived?"  
  
The comm clicked and John's anxious voice was heard. "Pilot! Watch out for Traven! He's…"  
  
"We know, John," Aeryn said as she leaned back against the console. "He's been dealt with."  
  
"Well, then I suggest Moya get ready to starburst. The other two Stooges are coming up fast behind us and they ain't happy."  
  
"We'll get underway as soon as you're onboard."  
  
D'Argo helped Chiana down and watched Stark make his way past Traven's remains. "It's a good thing the Rolvarians are isolationists. I don't think the rest of the galaxy could live up to their standards."  
  
Aeryn nodded slowly. "Well, if they think that highly of Rygel, I'm not sure I want to live up to their standards. Here, let me help you, Pilot." She leaned forward and reached for the controls for the docking web.  
  
Microts later, as the small transport pod slipped into the landing bay, Moya began to move. The space ahead of her parted and the great Leviathan was gone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
